The Tale of a Demon Lord
by Dowy Sixst Haevens
Summary: The powerful Demon Lord of the West always lacked one thing. Compassion. He ,who despises Humans ,shall learn the true meaning of this word ,by falling in Love with what he despises the most.


**Hello there! This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic and I really hope you will enjoy reading it. I would like to write a story based on this so please give me an review how you like it. I already Thank you for just giving this a chance! So enjoy reading! Before that...**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything... sadly.**

**So here we go...**

_** The Tale of a Demon Lord**_

_** Prologue**_

It was a bright sunny day in the village of the Demon Exterminators as a girl no older than 8 years trained in swordsmanship,being watched by her father and a little boy. She skillfully slashed the dummies down.

"Very Good, Sango! You will be one fine Demon Exterminator when you grow up."

The girl beamed at the praise of her father and stood proud and straight still a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Sango, come here. You too Kohaku." Both children did as they were asked and sat in front of their father, Sango with a small two tailed kitten in her lap.

"You know our work is dangerous, slaying Demons. We shall encounter many monsters on our way."

The two kids listened intently to their fathers word as he spoke softly to them.

"But I want you to remember one thing. The most dangerous Demons, the real monsters, are the ones in human shape. They are cruel, cold and most of all powerful. If you ever encounter such a being, don´t fight it. If that happens I want you to run..."

At that the small girl looked taken a back seemingly not sure what to think.

"But Father, you said we were proud warriors and wouldn´t run from even monsters."

The older man sighed and looked into the blue sky.

"I just don´t want you to die..." He was interrupted by the ring of a bell that went through the village. Slowly an uproar rose as the Demon Exterminator grabbed their weapons.

"We are attacked! Sango, take Kohaku and get to the escape tunnel! Hurry!" Sango nodded back with a serious expression and grabbed the infants hand pulling him away from the fight. She just saw as her father took his weapon and jumped on a now big two tailed demon cat before they reached the tunnel along with the other kids.

The small group crawled through the tunnel towards the next exit. An older Exterminator was with them for protection and they finally saw a light coming from ahead. They came into a small part of the forest with a waterfall to one side, behind it a hidden cave for the kids.

"Okay kids keep quiet there may be more demons around here." Seriously, Sango was scared as she looked into the distance seeing smoke rising from where her village would be, but she couldn´t be weak, not now.

The sky was already dark and most kids sat quietly in the cave.

Suddenly the air changed somehow and they heard loud earthquake like footsteps coming their way.

They all held their breath with the only adult in front of them near the exit, as a giant shadowy figure appeared behind the water screen. It was an Oni, Sango thought as she saw big horns on it´s head . It walked a bit bent over, but still easily was ten times if not more bigger than herself.

Silence followed for a moment as it just stood there. Sango held Kohaku near to herself as they sat there in fear. Then finally the Yokai moved on disappearing to one side.

The Bodyguard for the kids sighed in relief and turned towards them.

"It´s alrigh n-" Suddenly a giant hand shot through the water and grabbed him with one hand he was pulled out and thrown back. The children knew better than to cry out, they didn´t want to die...

Sango, however, wasn´t a coward. She was a Demon Exterminator and wouldn´t stay here cowering in fear...

_I have to save him!_

On a mountain overlooking the great valley full of woods stood a lone human figure. He was dressed in a elegant samurai kimono and had a white pelt over his shoulder ,at his side one sword. His long silver hair blew in the wind as he gazed at the fire in the distance with his cold golden eyes.

He felt no compassion as he smelled human blood through the air and saw the brutal battle. To him Humans were no more then insects ,as were those lowly demons attacking them.

He may appear to be human, yet he wasn´t. His golden eyes, his magenta stripes on the side of his face as well as his arms and the cold air around him which insisted fear spoke differently. He was a Daiyokai, a Lord among the Yokai and one of the powerful sort.

He had lived long enough to come to the conclusion that Humans indeed were worthless. His Father, the Great Demon Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho, lost his life because of those insignificant life forms and even worse, for a Hanyou of his own blood.

He just gazed uninterested in the distance.

Suddenly the sword at his side pulsated as if to tell him something. It was his only heirloom of his Father, Tensaiga, a sword that cannot cut, but heal.

_Useless._

Yet it perked his interest as the sword never before spoke to him, so he followed his guidance and flew soundlessly off into the sky darkened by clouds.

He floated through the air before gracefully landing on a stone at the edge of a waterfall. Looking down he saw the reason for Tensaigas desire. A small injured human stood opposite to a , in human relations, rather big greenish Oni with rather large horns. Surprisingly the Demon was also quite injured. Taking in the scent he knew of the battle that human girl had fought and gave her credit for surviving... so far.

He stared on with an emotionless gaze, yet that girl seemed a bit interesting, indeed.

_You wish for me to watch, Tensaiga?_

Sango now with her sword ready for battle jumped out of the safety of the cave coming into the clearing were the Yokai was.

She immediately saw the older man lying injured and unconscious on the ground covered in blood.

She tried to stay calm as she stood opposite to the monster and gripped her sword tighter.

_I have to protect them!_

Small Sango knew that if the monster survived it would devour all the children still in the cave and she couldn´t let that happen, so she stood ready despite her fear.

"You want to die first, little girl?" The monster asked in a diabolic deep voice fitting for a monster such like it.

Sango didn´t speak she just glared at the threat.

"Then die." The giant lunged forward trying to snap at her, she avoided by jumping to the side, her eyes never leaving the monster. He tried again and again but she just evaded.

"Stay still, human!" This time he charged and tried to grab her. That´s what Sango waited for as she sidestepped and countered right away, slicing it´s arm off.

The beast let out a feral cry and stepped back baring it´s fangs.

"How dare you, you Insect!" Again he charged blinded by anger. This time the little black haired girl to charged trying to kill it finally, but it went wrong. She was hit by the full force of the puch and was flung against a tree.

She felt something break and it hurt like hell. Still she stood up, she just had to. But before she could react the Oni already grabbed her and held her in his intact hand.

"I got you brat!"

He squeezed her brutally and she was just about to drift in conscious, when a stone hit the Yokai on the back of it´s head. When he turned around he had to look down to come face to face with a small black haired boy.

"Let my sister go, monster!" He said barely holding back his tears. The Yokai looked between the two of them and eventually started to laugh maniacally.

"I think, I will kill you first." He threw Sango against a tree and walked towards the retreating boy.

_Kohaku!_

She couldnn´t move as the Yokai slowly made it´s way towards her brother. Her body was broken and she was about to die herself, but she couldn´t! Not yet.

Move! Move Damn it!" With her will alone she stood up and began to run. Her body was full of adrenaline and it would be the last thing for her to do in this life, but she picked up the sword while still charging. She stepped on a stone and jumped high into the air with her sword raised.

The Oni was about to reach Kohaku with it´s hand as she sliced it diagonally in half. The upper body with the arm still stretched fell forward, the eyes of the demon still wide. It landed next to a cowering Kohaku and was finally dead.

Immediately after she sliced the demon in too Sango fell forward barely alive anymore.

Kohaku realizing what just happened sat down next to his sister crying. Her body was limp and she could only, but barely move her head.

Still she smiled.

Sesshomaru watched the fight, of course not indicating any emotion as they would make him more human and as such weak.

Yet he watched with the slightest interest in his gaze as the small girl willed her body to move and slice the Yokai in half. It was impressive... for a human.

He also saw as she fell after her attack and he could sense her life seeping away.

The human nature was also a mystery to him. They were selfish beings, yet sometimes there were those that sacrificed themselves for others. _Why forfeit your own life for another?_

As he watched on another question rose in his mind. The girl was at the end of her, even for human terms, short life. She should have been in pain and beg for her life like all those pathetic humans would. Yet...

_Why is she smiling?_

Sango felt her life leaving her, but she didn´t mind just as long her brother and the others were safe. She would gladly welcome death knówing that she was able to protect them. So she just couldn´t help but smile at her brother who was now at her side.

"Sister!" He sobbed out. "Don´t die! P-Please don´t leave me!" He held onto her kimono he he cried on.

"It´s alright Kohaku." She said in a soft voice, as she couldn´t talk another way anymore.

"I am glad that you are safe." Again she smiled softly.

Suddenly the air changed again and Sango, looking past Kohaku could see the upper body part glow read with yoki. It was just a split second as the eyes of the Yokai fluttered open and with a cry of rage, it lunged towards Kohaku. She could do nothing but shout his name in desperation.

"Kohaku!"

Before the head could reach the children, however, a human figure came falling from above hitting it in midair and crashing it down into the ground.

Sango looked at her savior and could only stare at the graceful and beautiful man in front of her. He had a beautiful Kimono with a sword to his side and she also saw his long silver hair. The pelt seemed kind of strange, but she didn´t pay it any attention as she gazed into the intimidating golden eyes. They were beautiful, yet really cold. She would have blushed if not for the loss of blood...

Suddenly the demon spoke up from beneath the strangers foot.

"How dare ..." He fell silent as he looked up and seemed to be in fear.

"L-Lord..." Before he could finish his sentence Sesshomaru had already ended it´s pitiful life.

At that instance Sango realized just what stood before her. The most dangerous sort of a Yokai, the ones cloaked in a Human skin, a Daiyokai.

Kohaku, too must have realized what stood before him as he was frozen in fear.

Sesshomaru took a step forward, gazing at the still dying girl. How she was still alive was yet another mystery to him.

Immediately the young boy snapped out of it and stood protectively before his sister.

Sesshomaru took yet another step and Kohaku took up a sword.

"Stay back, Yokai!" Sesshomaru wasn´t impressed by his words of course and just moved on.

The girl´s life left her eyes slowly now, as she still fought an loosing battle.

Sesshomaru moved behind the boy faster than the eye could see and kneeled besides the girl.

"Human." He stated simply, looking for a reaction. She was still alive.

"Why would you forfeit your life for others."

His cold emotionless eyes never left her face as he patiently waited for her to answer. Sango looked up a bit surprised, but her life would end anyway...

"Because I love them." It came with her last breath, right before the light of life left her eyes.

Sesshomaru actually showed a reaction as his eyes widened the tiniest bit and his eyes shown with interest.

_Interesting._

Just then the small boy ran past Sesshomaru abandoning his sword and kneeling next to his sister as Sesshomaru stood up.

"Sister! Please, come back! Don´t leave me!" The sobbing of the boy filled the air as a small breeze blew.

Sesshomaru looked down at the lifeless girl with a thoughtful look, as his gaze rested on his sword for a moment. Just as he did it oulsated again and again slowly getting louder and stronger.

_Very well, Tensaiga._

He slowly unsheathed his sword as Kohaku still sobbed.

"Move." His cold voice pierced through the air. He was about to save a human … unbelievable.

Kohaku however didn´t move but held her even tighter.

"You want her to live?" Kohaku looked stunned at the Daiyokai before him.

"Then move." Kohaku finally did as he was told and moved back. Just as he raised his sword. A group of humans reached the clearing, the one riding a two tailed giant cat immediately jumped down and shouted.

"What are you doing Yokai? Get away from her." Sesshomaru looked up for a moment thinking about killing them all, but just then the demon cat stepped in front of the human and turned her head towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru again turned his attention to the girl and for the first time he saw the servants of the underworld. He finally struck down killing them in an instant.

He just sheathed his sword and turned around, walking away. The group humans ran towards the young girl and the leader took his daughter into his arms. Letting a few tears fall for her sake.

Suddenly the formerly dead girl´s injuries healed and she opened her eyes slowly. She herself seemed surprised at the situation. But as she saw the Daiyokai walk away, she unknowingly smiled brightly, and just said what she felt like saying.

"Thank you."

The proud Inuyokai turned his head lightly his gaze resting on the happy smiling girl, before he turned back around and disappeared with the wind.

**Well I am glad that you read this far and I hope you liked it. I would be glad to receive comments. So Thank you for reading and hope to read you soon. Until then**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


End file.
